Alle lieben Barry Allen
by Afaim
Summary: Angsty Flash-Crack-Fix-It-Fic: Als Barry von dem Blitz getroffen wurde, erhielt er nicht nur die Gabe der Geschwindigkeit. Alle mögen ihn, was nicht so toll ist, wie es sich anhört. (Diese Fic ist kein Teil meines A/B/O-Universums).


**Alle lieben Barry Allen**

* * *

 _Angsty Flash-Crack-Fix-It-Fic: Als Barry von dem Blitz getroffen wurde, erhielt er nicht nur die Gabe der Geschwindigkeit. Alle mögen ihn, was nicht so toll ist, wie es sich anhört._

* * *

 _Warnings: __Spoiler bis zum Beginn der 5. Staffel von „The Flash", sowie bis zur 4. Staffel von „Arrow", Dub-Con, Crack, Crack teated seriously, Angst, Fix-It für Staffel 1 und 2, sowie für Arrow Staffel 4 bis 6 in einem Nebensatz_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an „Arrow" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings_ _: Barry/Alle, inkludiert: Westallen, Thallen, Westhallen, Snowbarry, Coldflash, Hunter/Barry, Eobarry, Olivarry, Barry/Felicity, Barry/Patty, Mick/Barry, plus: Caitlin/Ronnie, Iris/Eddie, Erwähnung am Rande von: Olicitiy, Raylicity, Lauriver, Joe/Cecile, Cisco/Cindy, CaptainCanary, Atomwave_

* * *

Schon kurz nachdem er aus dem Koma erwachte, stellte Barry fest, dass er sich verändert hatte. Und manchmal war sich Barry nicht so sicher, ob ihm die dunkle Materie und der Blitz nicht nur Geschwindigkeit verliehen hatten, sondern nicht auch noch andere Kräfte. Barry war vorher schon beliebt gewesen, aber seit den Blitzschlage … nun seit dem nahm das Ganze nahezu lächerliche Ausmaße an.

Die Leute schienen ihn ausnahmelos zu mögen. Und nicht nur irgendwie zu mögen, sie schienen ihn mehr zu mögen als gut für sie war, und das schien ihnen selbst nicht besonders recht zu sein, also kämpfte manche von ihnen gegen die Tatsache, dass sie ihn mochten, an, und das … führte dann erst recht zu seltsamen Situationen, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren.

 _Ich wette Oliver hat diese Probleme niemals._ Nun ja, Oliver mochten die meisten Leute auch nicht. Also hatte er eher das gegenteilige Problem. Wenn man in diesem Fall überhaupt von einem Problem sprechen konnte. Barrys Problem hingegen, war ein Problem -es war ein echtes Problem. Er hasste Konflikte und zog es normalerweise vor mit den Menschen in seiner Umgebung auszukommen, aber es gab Grenzen. Die gab es wirklich.

Am Angang war ihm noch nicht ganz klar gewesen, was vor sich ging. Doch der erste Hinweis war von Captain Singh gekommen – ausgerechnet. Als Barry wieder einmal zu spät zur Arbeit aufkreuzte, nachdem er gerade erst aus dem Koma erwacht war und zum CCPD zurückgekehrt war, meinte Singh dazu: „Allen, Sie sind wieder mal zu spät, wie Ich sehe. Nun, es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie sich nicht verändert haben. Bleiben Sie einfach wie Sie sind. … Ich meine, tun Sie das nie wieder!"

Barry war über diese Reaktion verwirrt, aber er schob sie darauf, dass er im Koma gelegen hatte, und Captain Singh sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte und das nun nicht zugeben wollte. Für einen schwulen Mann war Singh ein äußerst unterdrücktes Individuum.

Aber dann… wurde es merkwürdig. Eddie konnte er ja noch hinnehmen. Immerhin empfand er es als eine Art Kompliment von einem gutaussehenden Mann auf diese Art und Weise angesehen zu werden, und er warf dem Detektive vermutlich selbst ähnliche Blicke zu, also ja. Und Iris, nun Iris war eben besonders nett zu ihm, weil er Koma gelegen war, zumindest redete er sich das sein. Es würde ihn ja vielleicht sogar freuen, dass sie seine Gefühle endlich zu erwidern schien, aber dann schien ihr einzufallen, dass sie eigentlich einen Freund hatte, und sie zog sich wieder von ihm zurück, und dieser Freund war ausgerechnet Detektive Pretty Boy, was etwas unangenehm für sie alle drei war, aber schließlich war zwischen Iris und Barry niemals etwas gelaufen, und Eddie und Barry hatten sich nur angesehen, und … man dufte andere Leute, die man attraktiv fand, doch wohl zur Kenntnis nehmen, oder? Das war noch lange kein Drama. Nicht wahr?

Aber dann wurde Caitlin etwas zudringlicher als professionell war, und Barry hatte eine Begegnung mit Harrison Wells, über die er nicht näher nachdenken wollte, und dann … fand er sich mitten im Kampf gegen Clyde Mardon wieder, um nicht weniger als Joes Leben, als der Mann, der das Wetter kontrollieren konnte, plötzlich meinte. „Weißt du was, Junge? Eigentlich wollte ich West ja unbedingt umbringen, aber nachdem er dir so am Herzen liegt, habe ich beschlossen es nicht zu tun. Immerhin sitzen wir beide im selben Boot, nicht wahr? Seltsame Kräfte, und all das. Wir sollten uns zusammentun. Willst du dich meiner Crew anschließen?"

Das war die Stelle, an der Barry klar wurde, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

* * *

„Nun, wie es aussieht hat die dunkle Materie in Barrys Körper mehr bewirkt, als wir zuerst angenommen haben. Wir waren so auf seine Geschwindigkeit konzentriert, dass uns alles andere fast entgangen wäre", erklärte Caitlin, „Es scheint, dass sein Körper eine besorgniserregende Menge an Pheromonen produziert. Was erklärt, warum ich … ich meine, was Clyde Mardons seltsames Verhalten erklärt."

Harrison Wells warf Caitlin einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Was erklärt, warum Sie was?", wollte er wissen, doch sie wurde gerettet, als Cisco erklärte: „Oh, natürlich, das erklärt alles. Ich meine, seit wir uns kennen, habe ich dich immer für den nettesten Menschen, den ich in meinem Leben jemals kennengelernt habe, gehalten! Das war auf Grund der Pheromone!"

Wollte er damit sagen, dass er Barry nur deswegen gut leiden konnte, weil er eine erhöhte Anzahl an Pheromonen erzeugte? Barry empfand das ja nicht gerade als Kompliment.

„Na gut, wir wissen also, warum es passiert. Aber was können wir tun, damit es aufhört?", wollte er wissen.

Cisco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Mann, warum solltest du wollen, dass es aufhört?!", beklagte er sich, „Ich meine, jeder, den du trifft, wird dich automatisch mögen. Was ist daran ein Nachteil?"

Barry unterdrückte sein Seufzen und verlegte sich stattdessen darauf Cisco lange anzusehen, bis diesem von selbst ein Licht aufgehen würde. Und es wirkte. Nach einigen Momenten blinzelte Cisco und meinte: „Oh. Ich verstehe, warum das zu einem Problem werden könnte. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ in der zweiten Staffel, Xander und der Liebeszauber. Ja, wir sollten uns besser etwas einfallen lassen."

Barry stellte fest, dass er Cisco wirklich mochte, und war betrübt darüber, dass sie beide nur deswegen miteinander auskamen, weil er Pheromone produzierte, die ihm den anderen Mann gegenüber sympathisch machten. Dabei könnten sie mit Sicherheit beste Freunde werden, aber so … würde er nie wissen, ob sie wirklich Freunde wären oder nur wegen Barrys Zustand miteinander herumhängen wollten. Ganz zu schweigen von Romanzen.

Wenn Team StarLabs nichts fand um ihn zu helfen, müsste sich Barry von jeder Art Liebesleben verabschieden, für immer, da er nie mehr wissen konnte, ob jemand wirklich ihn wollte oder nur wegen den Pheromonen versuchte ihn zu verführen. _Wenn das mein zukünftiges Leben ist, dann wäre es ja sogar besser gewesen, wenn ich einfach gestorben wäre!,_ lamentierte er.

„Keine Sorge, Barry", meinte Caitlin aufbauend, „Ich bin sicher, wir finden etwas um dir zu helfen! … Nein, das war eine Lüge. Das habe ich nur gesagt, weil du so traurig drein gesehen hast. Tut mir leid."

Barrys Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt. Was sollte jetzt nur aus ihm werden?!

* * *

Joe lachte ihn aus, als er ihm das erste Mal von seinem neuen Zustand erzählte. „Das ist nicht witzig, Joe", jammerte Barry, „Du denkst, es ist kein Problem von allen gemocht zu werden, aber es ist ein Problem, wenn einen alle zu sehr mögen. Auf dem Nachhauseweg hat mir eine wildfremde ältere Frau angeboten bei ihr einzuziehen und anstellte ihres Sohnes mit ihr zu leben!"

„Das ist seltsam Barr, das gebe ich ja zu, aber das sagt mehr über sie aus, als über dich", behauptete Joe, „Ja, das hört sich das alles nicht nach einem idealen Leben an, aber ich bin sicher, man kann sich daran gewöhnen. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt."

Doch es war beinahe das Ende seiner Superhelden-Karriere. Barry hatte einen flashigen roten Anzug, der aerodynamisch war und für nichts zu gebrauchen, da er jedes Mal, wenn er sich einem Gegner stellte, von diesem bald die bedingungslose Kapitulation angeboten bekam. Was gut für die Kriminalitätsrate der Stadt war, aber irgendwie auch sehr unbefriedigend. Und was sein Privatleben anging … nun, als er Felicity zum ersten Mal, seit er aus dem Koma erwacht war, wiedersah, musste er sie mit sanfter Gewalt daran hindern ihn in den nächsten Raum zu zerren und zu entkleiden. Und als ausgerechnet Leonard Snart kurz darauf anfing mit dem rotgekleideten Retter der Stadt kuscheln zu wollen anstatt ihn zu töten, fand auch Joe das alles nicht mehr witzig.

„Ich denke, wir haben eine Lösung gefunden", meinte Cisco schließlich, „Der Anzug kann deine Pheromone absorbieren, wenn du sie ausscheidest. So kannst du als Superheld doch noch herumlaufen, ohne dass alle anderen Metas, die du triffst, mit dir Zöpfe flechten wollen."

„Na schön, das ist der rote Speedster, aber was ist mit Barry Allen?", wollte Barry von ihm wissen.

Cisco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, vielleicht solltest du in Betracht ziehen den Anzug immer zu tragen?", schlug er dann unschuldig vor.

Also trug Barry seinen Anzug immer unter seinen Klamotten, was zunächst zumindest ein wenig half. Barry konnte endlich wieder ein Leben leben, das zumindest dem eines normalen Menschen ähnelte. Für kurze Zeit zumindest.

Dann kam Felicity erneut zu Besuch, diesmal mit Oliver und John Diggle im Schlepptau, und alles lief wunderbar, bis Barry von Rainbow Rider mit Wut infiziert wurde und von Arrow ausgeschaltet werden musst. Und dann, nachdem alles vorbei war, schlug im Oliver vor zur Versöhnung mit ihm eine Bar zu gehen, und eines führte zum anderen, bis sie in Barrys Wohnung angekommen waren, und Oliver irgendwann zischen den Küssen anmerkte: „Ich bin zwar nicht schwul, aber, Barry, ich will dich so sehr!"

Barry erstarrte und schob den anderen Mann gewaltsam von sich. „Warte mal, warte mal. Willst du damit sagen, dass du noch nie mit einem anderen Mann zusammen warst? Niemals auch nur daran gedacht hast, bis … heute?", wollte er wissen.

Oliver dachte darüber nach. „Nun … ja. Und? Du etwa schon?", gab er dann zurück.

„Ja, natürlich. Es nennt sich Bisexualität, Oliver, und egal, was die Welt dir einreden will, das gibt es wirklich. Ich mochte immer schon Jungs und Mädchen", belehrte ihn Barry.

„Na dann siehst du ja wohl ein, dass nichts an dieser Sache hier falsch ist, oder?", meinte Oliver unbeeindruckt dazu und wollte Barry wieder küssen, doch dieser drückte ihn mit seiner Hand erneut von sich weg. „Aber ich fand dich schon süß, als wir uns kennengelernt haben", widersprach Barry, „Kannst du das Gleiche auch von dir behaupten?"

„Nein, aber damals hatte ich ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Sara, Laurel, Isabel, Felicity. Und du mochtest doch sie. Und jetzt hat sie Palmer, und wir beide haben das Nachsehen, also…" Oliver lehnte sich mit verschwörerischer Miene zu ihm hinüber. „Komm schon, lass uns ein wenig Spaß zusammen haben. Ich bin sicher, du kannst mir das eine oder andere beibringen."

„Ich bin kein Trostpflaster, das du benutzten kannst, wie du möchtest, nur weil du Felicity nicht haben kannst!", meinte Barry erbost und sprang von der Couch auf, auf der sie sich niedergelassen hatten, „Ich will, dass du jetzt gehst!"

Oliver blinzelte verwirrt und sichtlich enttäuscht, ging aber. _Verdammt,_ dachte sich Barry, _Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Der Anzug hätte es verhindern müssen!_

Am nächsten Tag beschwerte er sich in StarLabs. „Nun", meinte Caitlin, nachdem sie und Cisco und Dr. Wells die Werte studiert hatten, „Wie es scheint, arbeitet ein Körper gegen den Anzug. Um so mehr dieser deine Pheromone verschluckt, desto mehr erzeugst dein Körper. Besonders, nehme ich an, wenn du … na ja an jemanden interessiert bist."

Barry konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich … nie wieder in Iris' Nähe sein kann? Und abgesehen davon, was meinst du mit _an jemanden interessiert bist?_ Dir ist schon klar, dass ein männliches Wesen Mitte zwanzig bin, oder?!", ereiferte er sich.

„Na ja….", begann Caitlin, „Es gibt medizinische Mittel um dein Interesse an potentiellen romantischen Partnern zu dämpfen…"

„Wie bitte?!" Barry starrte sie entsetzt an.

Dr. Wells räusperte sich. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir den Punkt erreicht haben, an dem wir solche Schritte in Erwägung ziehen müssen", schaltete er sich ein.

„Den Punkt er- Geht es euch noch gut?! Ich bin wegen euch in dieser Lage, und nun schlagt ihr vor… mich zu kastrieren um euren Mist wegzuräumen!? Nein, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich …. Ich brauche Abstand und einen klaren Kopf. Mein Vater besitzt eine Hütte im Wald außerhalb der Stadt, dort bin ich zu finden, wenn die Stadt niederbrennt, aber nur dann!", erklärte Barry wütend und rannte dann auch schon los. Nur weg hier.

Ruhe war ihm aber keine vergönnt. Sein Handy läutete pausenlos. Alle wollten wissen, wo er steckte. (Ja, er hatte sich nicht von der Arbeit abgemeldet, aber er müsste sich nur bei Singh persönlich entschuldigen, und dann wäre schon wieder alles vergeben und vergessen, nicht wahr? Also warum sollte ihn das kümmern?). Oliver rief an um sich zu entschuldigen („Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, Barry." „Ich schon. Meine Pheromone, mach dir keinen Kopf, es war alles meine Schuld.") Und Cisco wollte, dass er in die Stadt zurückkam, weil sie von einem Mann in Gelb unsicher gemacht wurde.

„Mich interessiert kein Mann in Gelb!", brüllte Barry nur ins Telefon und drückte Cisco weg.

Nett war anders aber, wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommen sollte, dann müsste er sich nur diesem Mann in Gelb in den Weg stellen, und der würde sich schon von selbst ergeben. Inzwischen musste er darüber nachdenken, ob es sinnig wäre den Rest seines Lebens als Mönch zu beschließen. Aber nein, das würde nur dazu führen, dass die Mönche scharf auf ihn werden würden. Oder so.

 _Verdammt._ Barry rannte zurück in die Stadt um sich mit diesem Mann in Gelb auseinanderzusetzen. Offenbar war es ein anderer Speedster, und es war wohl auch derselbe Mann, der seine Mutter getötet hatte, aber ausgerechnet er widerstand Barrys Pheromonen, während alle anderen wieder seltsam drauf waren, sobald er sich in ihrer Nähe befand. _Dieser blöde Anzug hilft gar nichts!_

Barry flüchtete zurück in seine Waldhütte, knüllte seinen Anzug zusammen, und warf ihn wütend ein die nächstbeste Ecke. Und schmollte. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ja nicht zu tun übrig. Offenbar sah so seine Zukunft aus: Ab und zu einen Verbrecher stellen, und ansonsten als Waldmensch abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt zu leben.

Und dann tauchte auch noch Besuch auf. Und es war noch dazu ausgerechnet Eddie. Und Barry trug seinen Anzug nicht. _Ich muss es eben einfach kurz halten, das ist alles,_ sagte er sich.

„Iris macht sich Sorgen um dich, Barry. Genau wie Joe. Alle machen sich Sorgen", meinte Eddie, „Singh ist nicht sehr glücklich mit dir. Was ist nur los mit dir? Du meidest uns alle, bist so gut wie nicht mehr zu Hause. Nicht mal zu Weihnachten hast du dich blicken lassen. Ich … wenn es an mir liegt, dann bitte ich dich nicht meinetwegen von Iris fernzubleiben. Sie vermisst dich. Alles vermissen dich. Ich … ich dachte eigentlich zwischen uns beiden wäre alles klar, dass wir uns mögen würden, aber.."

„Nun, ich mag dich, aber ob du mich magst, wer kann das schon sagen?", murmelte Barry.

„Bitte?"

Barry seufzte. „Eddie, du solltest nicht hier sein", meinte er, „Iris wäre nicht begeistert, wenn das hier ... in eine gewisse Richtung geht, in die ich befürchte, dass es gehen könnte."

Eddie blinzelte. „Also, wenn es darum geht", begann er.

Barry hob die Hand um ihn aufzuhalten. „Lass gut sein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist meine. Als ich von diesem Blitz getroffen wurde, da bin ich nicht nur ins Koma gefallen, ich wurde auch … verändert. So wie die anderen Meta-Menschen, nur dass meine Veränderung etwas komplizierter ist als die der meisten anderen. Ich produziere mehr Pheromone als die meisten Menschen auf dieser Welt zusammen genommen. Und deswegen kann mich jeder, den ich treffe, gut leiden. Und ja, ich weiß, das klingt nicht schlimm. Aber es ist schlimm."

Eddie dachte darüber nach. „Ach so ist das. Und ich dachte schon, du willst mir sagen, dass du der Flash bist", meinte er.

„Nun, ich bin auch der Flash. Was denkst du denn, warum sich alle immer freiwillig stellen, nachdem sie mich getroffen haben?!", seufzte Barry, „Snart hinterlässt mir bis heute Liebesgedichte in der Kommentarabteilung auf Iris' Blog. Aber dass ich schnell bin, ist mein kleineres Problem. Das kannst du mir glauben."

Eddie starrte ihn an. „Aber…", begann er und verstummte.

„Aber, du kannst gerade an nichts anderes denke als daran, wie gut mein Hintern in diesem roten Anzug aussieht?"

„Ja, aber…"

„Du musst jetzt gehen." Barry schob den Detektive bei der Hüttentüre hinaus. „Du warst schon zu lange hier. Leb wohl." Dann knallte er die Türe vor Eddies Nase zu und verfluchte sein Leben. Warum nur passierten ihm niemals gute Dinge?

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Caitlins verstorben geglaubter Verlobter Ronnie noch am Leben war und ebenfalls Superkräfte erhalten hatte. Barry erklärte sich bereit dabei zu helfen ihn zu suchen, und es stellte sich heraus, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der gegen Barrys Pheromone immun zu sein schien. Aber vermutlich lag das nur daran, dass Firestorm zwei Personen in einer waren. Trotzdem war Barry nahe daran Ronnie und Professor Stein dazu einzuladen bei ihm im Wald zu leben, einfach nur damit er nicht zu sehr vereinsamte.

Dann tauchte Iris bei ihm in der Hütte auf und meinte, alles würde sich lösen lassen, wenn Barry eine Freundin hätte. Sie schien davon auszugehen, dass Barry sich zurückgezogen hatte um ihre Beziehung mit Eddie nicht zu zerstören. Barry war zu müde um ihr zu erklären, dass er niemals eine Freundin haben könnte, da er nie wissen würde, ob sie ihn um seiner selbst willen mochte oder nur wegen den Pheromonen.

Stattdessen brachte er sie einfach mit Flash-Geschwindigkeit zurück in die Stadt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um mitzuerleben wie Weather Wizard Central City in einer Flutwelle ersäufte. Barry stellte fest, dass er in der Zeit zurücklaufen konnte. Er verhinderte die Flutwelle, setzte Iris zu Hause ab, und beschwerte sich dann bei Wells darüber, dass er zwar zeitreisen konnte, ihn das aber keinen Schritt näher an eine Lösung für sein Pheromon-Problem brachte.

Und dann entführte Snart gemeinsam mit seinem Partner Mick Rory Caitlin, und Barry musste sich mit seinem Stalker und einem Pyromanen auseinandersetzen, der nicht weniger Interesse an ihm zu haben schien als Snart, was dazu führte, dass Barry wieder einmal genug von Central City hatte. Er konnte so einfach nicht weitermachen.

Ray Palmer tauchte bei ihm in der Hütte auf und erklärte ihm, dass Felicity ihm von seinem Problem erzählt hätte, und er eine Lösung dafür hätte – einen pheromonneutralisierenden Anzug, der seinen eigenen Atom-Anzug ähnelte. Zumindest könnte er so als Flash wieder unter Leute gehen, auch wenn die Aerodynamik praktisch nicht vorhanden war.

Barry war darüber einfach nur so glücklich, dass er Ray Palmer fast auf der Stelle einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte. Barry Allens Leben war nach wie vor ein Schweinestall, aber zumindest konnte er irgendwie wieder unter Leute gehen.

Als erstes musste er sich einer wütenden Iris stellen. „Du kannst nicht einfach mit mir durch in Hypergeschwindgkeit durch die Gegend rennen, die Stadt retten, und dich dann nie wieder melden, Barry! Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du der Flash bist!", beschuldigte ihn Iris wütend, „Ich weiß alles von den Pheromonen, und das ist kein Grund dich niemals zu melden. Es gibt so etwas wie ein Telefon!"

„Tut mir leid, aber … was hätte ich dir sagen sollen? Mein Leben ist im Eimer, Iris Sieh mich doch an. Ich muss in dieser Rüstung stecken um überhaupt mit dir reden zu können!", verteidigte sich Barry.

Iris seufzte. „Was also hast du jetzt vor?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Das war eine gute Frage, auf die er keine Antwort hatte.

Und wie so oft in seinem Leben hatte er auch keine Zeit eine Antwort darauf zu finden, da sich herausstellte, dass Harrison Wells gar nicht Harrison Wells war, sondern der Mann in Gelb, ein Speedster aus der Zukunft mit dem Namen Eobard Thawne, der noch dazu ein entfernter Nachkomme von Eddie war, und diesen auch noch gleich entführte.

Barry rettete Eddie, und war ziemlich froh, dass die Schutzscheibe seiner Rüstung den Detektive daran hinderte ihn aus Dankbarkeit und Heldenverehrung heraus zu küssen. Und kam auch danach immer noch nicht zum Luftschnappen, da Oliver sich mit der Liga der Assassinen angelegt hatte und seine Hilfe brauchte.

Als er aus Nanda Parbat zurück war, war es an der Zeit sich mit Nicht-Dr. Wells auseinander zu setzen. „Nicht sehr angenehm ständig in dieser Rüstung zu stecken, oder?", ätzte Wells, „Was wenn ich eine Lösung für dich hätte, Flash?"

Barry wurde natürlich sofort misstrauisch. „Wenn du eine Weg weißt meinen Zustand zu heilen, wieso rückst du erst jetzt damit heraus?", wollte er wissen.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich es genossen habe dich leiden zu sehen, deswegen. Aber es ist an der Zeit für mich weiterzuziehen. Hilf mir in meine Zeit zurückzukehren, und ich gebe dir das Heilmittel für dein Pheromon-Problem", meinte Wells.

„Du hast meine Mutter ermordet! Warum sollte ich auch nur ein Wort glauben, dass deinen Mund verlässt?", wollte Barry von dem Mann wissen.

Wells schüttelte unbeeindruckt den Kopf. „Ganz einfach, weil ich deine einzige Möglichkeit auf ein normales Leben darstelle, deswegen. Oder willst du darauf warten, bis deine Pheromon-Produktion stärker wird als Palmers Anzug, und dann noch einmal mit mir über alles sprechen?", meinte er nur wegwerfend, „Denn das wird passieren. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Es hat schon begonnen, nicht wahr? Du kannst schon spüren, dass die Leute wieder damit beginnen dich mehr zu mögen als sie sollten."

Barry musste zugeben, dass er damit recht hatte. Und so sehr die Idee hasste, den Mann, der seine Mutter ermordet hatte und ihm seinem jetzigen Zustand angetan hatte, zu helfen, so sehr sehnte er sich nach einem normalen Leben. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler, aber er musste es tun. Außerdem, wenn er den falschen Wells in seine eigene Zeit zurückbrachte, dann wäre er ihn damit doch los, oder? Und damit hätte er doppelt gewonnen.

Aber die anderen wären dagegen, und sie hätten auch recht. Barry war hin und her gerissen, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, bis er es doch wusste.

„Einverstanden", meinte er, „Ich helfe dir. Aber ohne diesen Anzug." Er schälte sich aus der Rüstung und trat ohne sie zu Wells in seine Zelle. Wells Miene zeigte leichtes Unbehagen, und Barry fuhr fort: „Ich bringe dich nach Hause, wenn du mir sagst, was du dort willst."

Wells zögerte einen Moment, bevor er, offenbar ohne es zu wollen, sagte: „Ich will einfach wieder nach Hause zurück. Meine Zukunft wurde dadurch verändert, dass ich deine Mutter ermordet habe, doch in den letzten Jahren habe ich genügend Eckpunkte der Geschichte korrigiert um in eine ähnlich-gestaltete zukünftige Zeitlinie zurückkehren zu können. Doch da ich nicht mehr genug Geschwindigkeit übrig habe, brauche ich dich um mich dorthin zurück zu bringen."

„Und wenn du einmal dort bist, was wirst du dann tun?", wollte Barry wissen, „Wirst du deine Fehde mit mir endlich aufgeben?"

Wells sah ihn stumm an. Dann meinte er: „Nein, niemals, ich kann nicht. Ich muss dich vernichten. Vermutlich würde ich sogar versuchen einen neuen Weg zu finden deine Mutter zu töten ohne meine eigene Existenz zu gefährden. … Barry, verdammt, das ist unfair! Und du fragt dich, warum ich dich hasse?"

Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist derjenige, der sich weigert mich zu heilen", meinte er nur.

Wells schnaubte wütend. Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich immer damit rechnen muss, dass du die nächste böse Tat begehst. Selbst wenn ich …. mein Leben als Resultat davon alleine verbringen muss. Andererseits … natürlich könntest du mich einfach so als Zeichen deines guten Willens heilen, und wir könnten danach weiter verhandeln."

Wells wand sich regelrecht. „Also gut, ich tue es. Ich tue es, damit du nicht alleine von allen, die du liebst, getrennt leben musst, und … Verdammt, Allen, das ist doch nicht fair! So verhält sich ein Held nicht."

„Ich bin kein Held, dafür hast du gesorgt. Schon vergessen?", erinnerte ihn Barry, „Wie könnte ich in diesem Zustand schon irgendeine Art von Held sein?"

„Diese Düsternis ist neu. Sie gefällt mir. Barry, wärst du sehr verstört, wenn ich vorschlagen würde, dass wir alles, was war, beiseitelassen, und …."

„Igitt! Ja, das wäre ich! Wage es ja nicht diesen Satz zu vollenden!", unterbrach ihn Barry entsetzt. Von einer Vaterfigur angegraben zu werden war wirklich unangenehm.

Aber zumindest schien er Eobard Thawne dazu gebracht zu haben ihm zu helfen. Falls der andere Speedster die Wahrheit sagte. Sicher sein konnte er sich da natürlich nicht, doch er musste daran glauben, dass Wells' Zuneigung zu ihm schwerer wog als sein Hass auf ihn, und ihn das Richtige tun ließ.

* * *

„Bist du sicher, dass du das trinken willst, Barry? Ich habe es untersucht und konnte nicht genau feststellen, was es bewirken wird", warnte ihn Caitlin, nachdem die Mixtur fertig war, die Wells für ihn herstellte.

„Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden", meinte Barry. _Und wenn ich sterbe, dann ist es wenigstens vorbei,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Und dann trank er die Mixtur auf Ex.

Caitlin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Und? Bewirkt es etwas?", wollte sie wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, das musst du mir sagen. Ich komme jetzt aus der Rüstung heraus", verkündete Barry und vibrierte sich aus seiner Rüstung, „Und verspürst du immer noch den Drang mich aus meiner Kleidung zu schälen und mich auf der Stelle zu vernaschen?", wollte Barry dann von der Ärztin wissen.

Caitlin legte den Kopf schief und schien darüber nachzudenken. „Nein, nein, eigentlich nicht", meinte sie, „Ich denke, es wirkt. Ich denke, du könntest geheilt sein."

 _Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein._

Barry wollte es glauben, aber er blieb misstrauisch. Ihre bisherigen Lösungsversuche waren doch auch nicht von Dauer gewesen. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?

Doch es schien anders zu sein. Barry begann sogar wieder zur arbeiten, und stellte fest, dass er von Joe offenbar krank geschrieben worden war. Ansonsten hätte er seinen Job wohl nicht wiederbekommen, was ihn aber eigentlich sogar freute, denn ein Singh, der nicht auf unheimliche Art und Weise nett zu ihm war, war ihm der liebere Singh.

Es war als Flash wieder einsatzbereit und konnte wieder unter Leute gehen. Seine Gegner ergaben sich nicht mehr einfach so, sondern wollten ihn bekämpfen - alles war so, wie es sein sollte.

Dann kam er eines Tages nach StarLabs und stellte fest, dass Thawne weg war. Auf den Überwachungsbändern sahen sie, dass er sich einfach so aufgelöst hatte. Es war ein Rätsel, das sich löste, als er Eddie das nächste Mal sah. „Ich habe eine Vasektomie machen lassen", erklärte er, „Ich habe gewartet, bis sicher war, dass er dir wirklich geholfen hat, und dann nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob es funktionieren würde. Aber ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob es funktioniert hat. Sollte deine Mutter nicht noch leben, wenn er niemals geboren worden wäre?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage, und sie deutete darauf hin, dass sie den Reverse-Flash nicht wirklich los waren, zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Aber trotzdem fühlte Barry sich befreit und glücklicher als seit langem. In diesem Sommer heirateten Caitlin und Ronnie, und ein Video von Wells tauchte auf, in dem er den Mord an Barrys Mutter gestand, was dazu führte, dass sein Vater frei kam.

Barry genoss all das – diese glücklichen Momente, die er mit anderen teilen konnte, weil er fürchtete, sie wären nicht von Dauer. Denn wann waren sie das jemals?

Iris und Eddie waren in einen seltsamen Beziehungs-Niemalsland gelandet, wie es schien. Barry befürchtete, dass das mit ihm zu tun hatte, oder vielleicht auch mit der Vasektomie, Verlobungsankündigungen gab es zumindest keine mehr.

Er selbst war auch Single und glücklich damit. Er war nicht bereit auszugehen, er fürchtete, dass er, selbst wenn er jemanden treffen würde, immer zweifeln würde, ob diese Person ihn mochte oder seine Pheromone noch nachwirkten.

Schließlich traf er die süße Polizistin Patty Spivot, und es funkte zwischen ihnen, und Barry ging mit ihr aus. Sie verhielt sich normal, versuchte nicht bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit ihm die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen, und wollte ihn sogar ohne Gute-Nacht-Kuss wiedersehen. Offenbar war sie also unbeeinflusst von den Pheromonen.

Ein böser Speedster in Schwarz, der von einer anderen Erde stammte, tauchte auf. Und mit ihm ein zweite Version von Harrison Wells, diesmal ein echter, und der ehemalige Flash von dieser zweiten Erde, ein Mann namens Jay Garrick.

Der schwarze Speedster schien es auf Barry abgesehen zu haben und brachte viele böse Metas mit sich. Aber mit der Hilfe von Jay und Dr. Wells Nr. 2 konnten Barry und seine Freunde gegen ihn bestehen, während Cisco seine eigenen Meta-Kräfte hegte und pflegte.

Mit Patty lief es mehr schlecht als recht, stattdessen wurde Barry fast gegen seinen Willen von Jay verführt. Eddie sah ihn manchmal mit einem Blick an, der Sorge verhieß, aber sonst schienen sich alle für Barry zu freuen. Vielleicht fand er ja endlich doch sein Happy-End.

Zu Weihnachten trennte sich Barry von Patty und küsste Jay unter dem Mistelzweig, und er konnte nicht glauben, dass er vor einem Jahr alleine und verzweifelt in einer Hütte im Wald gehaust hatte.

Sex mit Jay war gut, und da es wirklich lange her war, dass Barry das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte, und es das erste Mal war, dass er ihn als Speedster hatte, war es noch besser als jemals zuvor. Und besonders schön war es, weil Barry sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie einfach nur zwei Kerle waren, die sich mochten, und keinerlei Meta-Kräfte im Spiel waren.

Bis sich herausstellte, dass Jay in Wahrheit niemals seine Kräfte verloren hatte, und der schwarze Speedster namens Zoom war. Sein wahrer Name war Hunter Zolomon, und er war ein Serienmörder. Da war es Barry ja noch lieber gewesen zu denken, dass Jay von Zoom getötet worden war, als die Wahrheit zu kennen.

 _Gott hasst mich, anders lässt sich das alles nicht erklären._

Jay hatte mit ihm gespielt, wie der falsche Wells mit ihm gespielt hatte. Und dann verschleppte er Barry auch noch und erklärte ihm, dass sie füreinander bestimmt wären. „Eigentlich bin ich auf diese Erde gekommen um dich zu töten, Barry, doch als ich dich kennengelernt habe, wurde es mir sofort klar, dass du bist wie ich. Ich konnte sie an dir riechen, die Pheromone. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt, davon bin ich überzeugt. Du und ich, wir gehören zusammen. Wir sind gleich", meinte er.

„Wir sind nicht gleich. Du bist ein verrückter Mörder, und ich töte nicht!", hielt Barry verletzt dagegen.

„Oh, aber das kann sich ändern, oder? Ich weiß, du bist dir im Moment nicht sicher, was du von mir halten sollst. Du verstehst deine eigenen Kräfte noch nicht. Diese ganzen Metas von Erde-2, sie dienen mir, weil sie mich lieben, verstehst du? Und mit dir an meiner Seite, werden uns auch alle auf dieser Erde lieben. Wir werden sie beherrschen, gemeinsam", erklärte Jay.

„Du irrst dich, ich habe keine Pheromon-Kräfte mehr", behauptete Barry.

„Ach, du meinst Thawnes Pfuscherei. Ich weiß alles darüber. Und auch, dass es genau das war: Pfuscherei. Keiner kann dir nehmen, was zu dir gehört. Die Speed Force hat uns ausgewählt, weil sie uns liebt. Und sie liebt uns auf Grund unserer Kräfte", erklärte Jay, „Du musst nur noch lernen sie richtig einzusetzen. So wie ich."

„So wie du", murmelte Barry, und ihm kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Wenn Jay ebenfalls Pheromon-Kräfte besaß, die er noch dazu kontrollieren konnte, dann… „Sind wir etwa nur zusammen, weil du deine Pheromone gegen mich eingesetzt hast?!", wollte er wissen.

„Wir sind zusammen, weil wir zusammen gehören, Barry Baby. Aber ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich zu Beginn ein wenig nachhelfen musste. Immerhin warst du gerade dabei dich für diese lästige Polizistin zu erwärmen. Und na ja, da waren auch noch Iris und Eddie. Was immer da zwischen euch gelaufen ist, so schräg es war, es war auch im Weg. Also habe ich dich ein wenig in meine Richtung gestoßen. Wiederholt. Ich konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass du darüber nachdenkst, und dir klar wird, wie seltsam es ist, dass du auf einmal nur noch an mich denken kannst", erklärte Jay, „Aber siehst du, Barry, das ist ja das Schöne an unseren Kräften, sie zwingen niemanden etwas auf, sie erwecken nur das, was sowieso schon da ist. Ja, sie alle lieben uns, aber keiner liebt uns auf eine Weise, die unter anderen Umständen nicht natürlich für ihn wäre. Früher oder später hättest du dich sowieso in mich verliebt. Ich musste nur dafür sorgen, dass es früher passiert."

Barry fühlte sich dreckig, benutzt, und verzweifelt. Alles, was er für wahr gehalten hatte, war eine Lüge gewesen. Sein ganzes Glück der letzten Monate, seine ganze Beziehung mit dem Mann, den er gedacht hatte, zu lieben. „Ich weigere mich das zu glauben!", rief er, „Ich könnte dich niemals lieben! Du bist ein Monster!"

Jay grinste böse. „Oh, Barry, du wirst die Wahrheit schon noch erkennen. Warte nur ab", meinte er.

* * *

Schließlich ließ er Barry gehen, damit der andere Speedster „freiwillig" zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Barry hatte nicht vor zu ihm zurückzukommen. Er hatte vor ihn zu besiegen und für immer von dieser Erde zu verbannen.

„Ich brauche meine Pheromon-Kräfte zurück", sagte er zu Harry Wells und Caitlin, „Nur so kann ich ihn besiegen. Bei Thawne hat es damals auch geklappt. Es muss auch bei Jay klappen."

„Aber Barry, letztes Jahr warst du wegen dieser Kräfte so verzweifelt, dass du fast selbstmordgefährdet warst. Und jetzt willst du sie freiwillig zurück?", protestierte Caitlin.

„Damals wusste ich nicht, dass ich sie kontrollieren kann. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es möglich ist", erwiderte Barry, „Bitte, Cait, ich brauche sie. Jay behauptet mich zu lieben, das ist sein einziger Schwachpunkt. Er ist schneller als ich, das wisst ihr. Nur so habe ich eine Chance."

Caitlin wechselte einen Blick mit Harrison Wells. „Nun gut, aber ich halte es immer noch für eine schlechte Idee", meinte Caitlin dann, „Wir werden aber trotzdem unser Bestes tun."

Sie brauten etwas für ihn zusammen, was er trinken sollte, und dann … „Ja, ja, es funktioniert. Ich stelle mir gerade bildlich vor geschmolzene Schokolade von deinem Adonis-Körper zu lecken", meinte Caitlin, „Du solltest wieder in deine Rüstung schlüpfen. Nur zur Sicherheit."

„Snow, Ramyond ist ein glücklicher Mann", kommentierte Harry das, „Meine Frau war keine große Freundin von Lecken."

 _Und schon geht dieser Wahnsinn wieder von Vorne los._

Seine alte Rüstung schien noch zu funktionieren. Barry zog sie an, und zog los um Jay zu finden. Und er fand ihn auch. Jay hatte Barrys Vater gekidnapped und drohte ihn vor Barrys Augen zu töten. „Auf diese Weise werde ich dir beweisen, dass du mich liebst, Barry. Ich werde deinen Vater vor deinen Augen töten, aber du wirst es mir verzeihen, weil du mich mehr liebst als ihn", erklärte Jay mit einem verrückten Funkeln in den Augen.

Ihren Showdown hatte sich Barry eigentlich auf ganz andere Weise erhofft. Doch nun stand das Leben seines Vaters auf dem Spiel. „Mach die Augen zu, Sohn", bat ihn Henry Allen.

„Nein, nein, Dad, keine Sorge, dir wird nichts passieren", versicherte Barry seinem Vater und vibrierte sich dann aus der pheromondämpfenden Rüstung, „Jay würde dir niemals etwas antun, so ist es doch, oder Jay? Vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht würde ich dir verzeihen, aber ich würde niemals darüber hinwegkommen. Und du, der du mich liebst, würdest mir doch niemals so etwas antun, oder? Mich niemals so tief verletzten, nicht wenn du es verhindern könntest."

Jay starrte ihn wie erstarrt an. „Barry, du … du hast recht. Ich … habe nicht bedacht, wie sehr dich das verletzen würde", gab er zu.

„Dann lass meinen Vater gehen, Jay. Bitte", bat Barry den anderen Speedster, und tatsächlich, der andere Mann entließ Henry Allen aus seinem festen Griff, was den älteren Mann dazu veranlasste so schnell er konnte davon zu stolpern.

„Und nun, Jay, wirst du dich ergeben. Für mich", fuhr Barry fort.

Fast hätte es geklappt. Jays Blick war glasig, und er wirkte willig, doch dann stutzte er.

„Barry, du … Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du bist wie ich!", stellte er dann stolz fest.

„Nein, das bin ich kein bisschen", meinte Barry und stürzte sich auf den anderen Speedster mit all seiner Kraft. Allein hätte er vielleicht keine Chance gehabt ihn zu besiegen, doch Jesse Wells und der wirkliche Jay Garrick, der Doppelgänger von Henry Allen von einer dritten Erde, tauchten auf und kamen ihm zu Hilfe. Die anderen hatten Jay Garrick inzwischen befreit, und er und Jesse hatten sich darauf vorbereitet Barry zu Hilfe zu kommen, wenn es nötig werden sollte.

Zu dritt besiegten sie bösen Speedster, nahmen ihm seine Geschwindigkeit, und verfrachteten ihn in ein Meta-Gefängnis auf Erde-2. „Mit seinen Pheromonen wird er keinen mehr becircen, dafür sorge ich", versprach ihnen Harrison Wells, bevor er und seine Tochter auf ihre Heimaterde zurückkehrten.

* * *

Zoom war nun also besiegt, doch Barry hatte einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Er zog sich wieder in die Waldhütte zurück, um alleine zu sein und über sein Leben nachzudenken. Als er Besuch bekam, hielt er seinen Gast im ersten Moment für seinen Vater, bis er erkannte, dass es der wirkliche Jay Garrick war.

„Die anderen haben mir von deinem Pheromon-Problem erzählt", sagte er, „Und ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. Zoom hatte recht, man kann es kontrollieren. Die meisten Speedster, die ich kenne, produzieren zusätzliche Pheromone. Mit etwas Übung kann man trotz dieser Tatsache leben wie alle anderen auch. Ich kann dir zeigen, wie es geht. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann gehe ich nach Erde-2 und unterrichte Jesse Wells."

Barry war dem Mann dankbar für sein Angebot, auch wenn es ihn etwas verwirrt, dass er aussah wie ein Vater, aber nicht sein Vater war.

„Aber, selbst wenn ich es kontrollieren kann. Wie kann ich dann jemals sicher sein, dass jemand, den ich mag, mich auch wirklich um meinetwillen mag und nicht nur wegen der Pheromone?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Nun wirklich sicher können wir uns niemals sein. Liebe funktioniert auch bei Nicht-Metas über Pheromone. Aber wenn du erst lernst deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, dann kannst du dir zumindest sicher sein, dass ihre Reaktionen auf dich nicht an dir liegen, sondern an ihnen", meinte der echte Jay Garrick, „Und wenn du deine Kräfte nicht missbrauchst, dann kannst du eines Tages auch wahre Liebe finden."

Das klang nach einem Traum. Aber so etwas wie Caitlin und Ronnie hätte Barry auch wirklich gerne. Aber eines bereitete ihm immer noch Sorgen. „Was, wenn er recht hatte, und ich bin wie er. Ich habe meine Kräfte bereits zweimal missbraucht um meine Gegner dazu zu bekommen, das zu tun, was ich wollte", wandte Barry ein, „Vielleicht sollte ich sie gar nicht kontrollieren können."

„Das hast du getan um Leben zu retten. Und nicht um andere zu manipulieren. Du bist nicht so, wie Zoom, glaub mir, ich weiß das. Dieses „Wir sind gleich"-Lied hat er auch für mich gesungen, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass es bei mir nicht funktioniert. Du wirst eines Tages ein großer Held sein, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und deine Kräfte wirst du niemals missbrauchen. Auch davon bin ich überzeugt", erwiderte Jay Garrick, und Barry wollte ihm so gerne glauben.

Es war nicht immer einfach. Ab und zu gab es ein paar Rückschläge. Sein neuer britischer Kollege Julian Albert schien ihn einfach nicht mögen zu wollen, was Barry mehr als einmal in Versuchung brachte seine Kräfte einzusetzen um ihn dazu zu bringen ihn doch zu mögen. Doch er riss sich zusammen und tat es nicht. Und dann stellte sich heraus, dass Julian ihn sowieso deswegen nicht mögen wollte, weil er ihn bereits von sich aus zu sehr mochte. Manche Themen schienen Barrys Leben zu bestimmen, egal was er tat.

Er lernte seine Kräfte im Zaum zu halten und nur im äußersten Notfall einzusetzen um Tote zu verhindern. Und als Iris' Bruder Wally seine Speedster-Kräfte entdeckte, half Barry ihm dabei seine Geschwindigkeit und seine Pheromone kontrollieren zu lernen.

Nach Jay Zoom war die Liebe für Barry ein gefährliches Pflaster geworden. Die anderen hätten darin mehr Glück. Cisco schien in der anderen Breacherin Gypsy endlich eine Partnerin gefunden zu haben, und Caitlin und Ronnie planten eine Familie zu gründen, was jedoch von der Tatsache behindert wurde, dass sich herausstellte, dass Caitlin offenbar doch ein Meta war. Zwischen seinem Vater und Tina McGee entspann sich eine Affäre, und sogar Joe konnte sich endlich dazu aufraffen die Staatsanwältin Cecile Horton auf einen Kaffee einzuladen. Oliver fand nach seiner gescheiterten Verlobung mit Felicity neue Liebe mit seiner Ex-Freundin Laurel Lance. Sogar Leonard Snart schien seit neuesten mit Laurels Schwester Sara auszugehen, und sein Partner Mick Rory hatte offenbar ein Auge auf Ray geworfen, dem das zu schmeicheln schien.

Aber Barry, Barry fühlte sich immer noch beschmutzt und gebrochen. Weder wollte er sich auf Julian einlassen, noch auf irgendjemand anderen, und es gab wahrlich genug Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen, manche von anderen Welten, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.

Aber er war nicht der Einzige, der Single war. Iris war auch immer noch alleinstehend, genau wie Eddie, also hielten sie manchmal gemeinsame Single-Nächte ab und netflixten zusammen bis spät in die Nacht durch. Manchmal kuschelten sie auch ein bisschen zu dritt.

Bis dann eines Tages Iris meinte: „Ich finde, wir haben lange genug gewartet."

Barry sah sie erstaunt an. „Was meinst du?", wollte er wissen.

Eddie räusperte sich. „Was Iris meint, Barry, ist, dass wir dir nach allem, was mit Jay war, Zeit geben wollten zu heilen und wieder zu dir zu finden. Aber inzwischen sind mehr als zwei Jahre vergangen, und wir denken, dass es dir jetzt wieder besser geht", erklärte er, „Und wir wollen nicht, dass du wegen einer schlechten Erfahrung die Liebe für immer aufgibst."

„Aber …." Barry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Nichts außer: „Aber ich will nicht wieder damit anfangen zu daten. Ich will mit niemanden zusammen sein, der nicht…" Er unterbrach sich.

„Der nicht wir sind?", vervollständigte Iris seinen Satz.

Barry fühlte Scham in sich aufsteigend und nickte und sah zu Boden. „Oh, Barry", war alles, was Iris dazu sagte.

„Ich habe mir geschworen meine Kräfte niemals zu missbrauchen, und ich weiß, dass ich euch schon genug angetan habe. Ihr könntet inzwischen miteinander verheiratet und glücklich sein, aber stattdessen werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich eure Zukunft zerstört habe, und komme ich auch noch mit so was daher…", murmelte Barry ohne aufzublicken.

„Barry, Iris und ich haben nach der Sache mit Thawne auf Pause gedrückt. Wir wollten auf dich warten, aber dann ist die ganze Sache mit Jay passiert. Das war hart, besonders für mich. Ich habe den Kerl immer gehasst, wie du weißt. Aber wir dachten, wenn er dich glücklich macht, dann ist es gut so. Aber wir waren nicht bereit da weiter zu machen, wo wir zuvor aufgehört hatten", erklärte Eddie, „Und dann kam die Wahrheit heraus, und du hast uns gebraucht."

Barry hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah die beiden zweifelnd an. „Heißt das…", begann er.

„Ja, du Hohlkopf", meinte Iris voller Zuneigung, „Wenn du mit uns zusammen sein willst, dann ist das die beste Nachricht, die wir uns vorstellen können."

„Oh." Barry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Aber er konnte spüren wie sich langsam aber sicher ein Gefühl von Glück in seiner Magengrube breit machte. „Oh", wiederholte er.

„Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Dibney die ganze Zeit über recht hatte", seufzte Eddie, „Barr, wir lieben dich, aber manchmal bist du etwas langsam von Begriff."

„Ja, ich schätze, das bin ich", gab Barry zu, „Aber ihr wisst, dass ich euch auch liebe, oder?"

„Jetzt schon", meinte Iris, „und das bedeutet, dass wir jetzt endlich zur Abwechslung mal wieder mehr tun können als Kuscheln, ja? Zumindest hoffe ich das. Ich hatte schon wirklich lange keinen …."

 _Und da geht die Romantik hin,_ stellte Barry betrübt fest.

Nun, aber immerhin sah es trotzdem danach aus, als würde er ein Happy-End bekommen, oder nicht? Ein ungewöhnliches zwar, aber sein Leben war ungewöhnlich gewesen seit ihn dieser Blitz getroffen hatte, oder nicht? Normalität wurde überschätzt. Die Hauptsache war, dass er mit denen zusammen sein konnte, die er liebte, und von denen er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebten.

Und niemand wusste besser als er, wie wertvoll dieses Wissen war.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ich hatte schon lange die Idee für eine „Alle lieben Barry"-Fic. Ursprünglich sollte sie ernsthaft sein, bis mir klar wurde, dass sie dann endlos, uninteressant, und gewöhnlich werden würde. Und noch dazu wollte sie nicht kommen, als ich begann das hier zu schreiben._

 _Und so wurde eine Crack-Fic daraus. Aber dann kam in der zweiten Hälfte die Angst dazu. Und der Fix-It-Faktor._

 _Das hier ist also ein seltsamer Hybrid (oder heißt es Tripid? Das kommt mir in letzter Zeit öfter unter, kommt mir aber falsch vor). Ein Crack-Fix-It mit einer Menge Angst._

 _Aber warum nicht? Andere haben diese Prämisse schon öfter verwendet, ich wollte etwas anderes daraus machen. Crack treated seriously hat etwas für sich._

 _Ja, ich habe mich hier über das Fandom und teilweise auch meine eigenen Werke lustig gemacht, aber zugleich auch etwas Kritik an den Umgang anderer mit dieser Thematik geübt, und das stellt zumindest mich zufrieden._

 _Schreibt mir doch, wie es euch damit ging._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
